War of the Three Gods
by Inkgod
Summary: Saradomin,god of good,Guthix,god of balance,and Zamorak,god of evil,are pulling there forces together in a final war as they are unable to achieve an agreement as each wishes for their power to grow.Can a wizard,a warrior,and a rogue stop it or die tryin?
1. Council of the Gods

The horizon was a blaze in light as the sun shone over the land, the glowing orb drifting up from the ground. Three figures descended from the red sky and landed lightly on a soft grass field. One wore plain green robes, his face was hooded and unrecognizable. The second was a man in blue robes holding a holy staff in his hands. His face was bearded, the white hair gleamed in the growing sunlight. Power and peace radiated from him, a voice to be reckoned with. The last of the three men was a man in full red slammed to the ground with a powerful force, anger glowed in his eyes as he stared at the other two. The green man didn't seem to notice, but the blue-robed man stood up straight.

"Why do you wish to converse with us two, Zamorak?" The man said with a hint of a small smile on his face, "Our usual meeting is not until the far future and is not usually on this world."

"I have called you here because of what these retched humans are doing!" His voice boomed, "They are all going to your side, Saradomin, and don't act like your hand is not in this, Guthix! I know both of you have putting all your power into converging people to your own side."

"Blasphemy!" Saradomin growled, though Guthix did not make a comment. He kept his head bowed and hands in his sleeves, "I had no hand in this, the people will do as they wish. It is not my problem that you are not able to keep a hold of your followers."

Zamorak turned a deep red in his pale face, he turned to Guthix, "I know you can not lie, so tell me, have you and Saradomin been trying to take my people?"

Guthix turned rigid and pulled a hand out and lowered the hood, his face was a stern mask as he glared at Zamorak, "Yes, we have."

"Guthix!" Saradomin astounded, his blue robes were picked up as the wind flew up in his anger, but Guthix just gave him a swift look. The good god swallowed his next retort and turned back to Zamorak, "Maybe we are, what is it to you?"

Zamorak's hands glowed with fire, "What is it to me? The survival of my life is in the hands of my followers. I will take them back with your support or not, and it will be with force. What do you say with that?"

"Please, my friends," Guthix stepped in and placed a hand on both of the other god's shoulders, "We do not have to fight over this, do we? Yes, Zamorak, we have been trying to convert people to our side but it is only because our own forces are dwindling. Your influence is strong with the humans and you have the support of many of the…other creatures."

"Yes, but you have the forces of nature on your side, so your argument is not very strong," Zamorak said with a sly smile.

"What about me then?" Saradomin said with a frown, "What do I have on my side except for the humans?"

The two both glanced at each other then Zamorak said, "You have many of the greatest cities in your hold, Varrock, Falador, and Lumbridge, the three strongholds of the world. I say you do not need any other support, as I barely have a hold of any city."

The three fell into a deep silence as they all glanced at each other with a single thought on their minds. Zamorak was the first to speak, "I see we are going nowhere with this meeting, and you all know what actions I will take. Goodbye, my friends." The dark god muttered a single word and vanished from the world of Runescape.

"Guthix, are you with me or not?" Saradomin asked as he glanced at the sun which was slowly making his way up to the center of the blue sky. His blue robes glowed brightly in the light.

"I am of balance, I can not take any side," He replied, "If Zamorak tries to attack me I shall respond with the same force. I shall do the same if you attack me."

"I would never!" The other god said astounded. His eyes wide with surprise and anger. The green-man just gave a small chuckle.

"Do not act like you have not made plans for this, I know, Sara, I know," Guthix said using the famous nickname which Saradomin detested. The good god frowned but did not comment on it.

"So does this mean…" Saradomin asked, and the green man nodded. Together they both vanished and walked into the beginnings of war. The sun would set and the next day it would a rise, it would be the first day of blood.

**Yes, I know, not very long but it works. I have had a Harry Potter fan fiction but eventually I have grown sick of no reviews. So I am starting on Runescape. Also if anyone has noticed a mistake, please report it to me, and I would gladly change it.**


	2. First Day of Blood

It was a silent morning in the great and holy city of Varrock, the place which was the refugee for many of the worshippers of Saradomin. Merchants were still asleep in the homes located behind their stalls and shops. The new Grand Exchange building was closed and none sat around waiting for their items to be sold. A few stray dogs walked around, sniffing for last morsels of food that might have been dropped in mealtimes before. Guards yawned at their posts, swords and bows held loosely in their hands as they wished for the comfort of a warm bed and a meal on the table. They all thought it would be another day of peace and some small commotions. I mean, who would be dumb enough to attack the greatest city Varrock? Argothla stood alone at the northern gate of Varrock, a bow and a quiver of arrows propped next to him. The dark land of the wilderness was seen in the far distance. It seemed as if a dark mist hung over the land in which nothing stirred. Argothla was thinking of the night before, the night of ale and roughhousing. He smiled as he remembered the woman he brought home. How they had-

An arrow whizzed and struck Argothla in the chest, throwing him back into the wall. He stared at the shaft which was protruding from his chest, dark red blood welling up from the wound. He held a hand to the arrow and glanced up. A line of warriors in dark armor came marching towards him. He struggled to grab a horn and put it to his lips and blow. A blade came up and sliced the horn from his hand, the horn call he made ended. The next blow came whirling at his head, and he knew noting more. The owner hand that held the sword, grinned. It looked up at the city with empty eyes as the skeleton knight gave the order to charge.

The skeleton army blew through the good city of Varrock and fought against the great opposing army. Sadly, the Varrock army was too small and reinforcements were not able to be called as all messengers were killed by the army which surrounded the city. Adventurers were taken captured or killed at the Grand Exchange, which was also obtained by the army. Many of the magic-users tried to teleport away but a powerful teleportation block was laid over the area. They were forced to give up their runes, staves, and other magical items.

Layte Aubury, the owner of the rune seller, was taking as many people through the Rune Essence mine. His apprentice, Silvermagel3, protested and tried to stay to help but Aubury pushed him through. The enemy army reached the store and captured him. They took his runes from him and the highest wizards of Zamorak put spells of prevention on him so he could not teleport away.

The king was the last to be captured as most of the troops were centered around the palace. He was taken to Lord Zilfoza, the leader of the skeleton army. He was slowly tortured then killed by the lord himself. Varrock was now in control of Zamorak and all followers of Saradomin were killed. Zamorak got his first win.

Silvermagel3 blinked as he landed softly into the Rune Essence mine, the white snow blinded his eyes for a second before they adjusted. Cold wind blew through his thin blue robes, and he pulled his cape around him closer. His spell exponents rattled around in his pockets as he walked quickly through the snow, muttering words of magic to return him back to his master, Aubury. Though a powerful force held him back, he muttered the words again but it failed.

"Master, why?" Silver cried as he fell to his knees and wondered what was happening to his master at the moment. He was apprenticed to Layte Aubury for a year now and his power has grown to level fifty-five but he craved higher power. Aubury said he someday would be that high but now…his master could be dead already.

"Hello, is something wrong?" A voice asked from behind Silver, he glanced up to see a man in blue armor walking up to him. A heavy pickaxe was held in his hand and a backpack full of rune essence on his back. Silver quickly got to his feet and brushed off the snow which clung to his robes.

"Yes, Varrock is being taken over by a skeleton army with the symbol of Zamorak on their chest plates," Silver explained quickly, "I must get to Lumbridge to get aid."

"Hold on," The warrior grabbed Silver's shoulder and held him there, "This is already known by the Duke of Lumbridge and they are trying to get back Varrock but sadly the forces are too strong. They are putting all their efforts in just trying to hold them back! The barbarians of Barbarian Village and the residents of Edgeville pulled together and are holding it off to the west. They destroyed the bridge so the only way to get to the two is teleportation or from the west."

"Wait, they already know," Silver said, puzzled, "How long has it been when the Zamorak army has taken over Varrock?"

"I think it was about five days," The warrior replied, "Yes, five days. They arrived early on the holy day of Saradomin. Have you been here the whole time?"

"I-I don't know," Silver said, slowly, "Spells can be changed to increase or decrease the speed in which you teleport though why would Master Aubury make the time five days. Of course, this would only be a few seconds to the one being teleported."

"Aubury? As in Layte Aubury, the owner of the rune shop in Varrock Aubury?" The warrior asked with a deep frown on his face. He gripped the pickaxe tighter and glanced down at his feet.

"What is it, what's wrong," Silver started to panic, if his master is hurt or killed it would be all his fault, "Tell me!"

"Aubury has been killed as Lumbridge refused to hand over their Duke for the wizard," The warrior said softly, "Reldo was also slain as they refused to give up Draynor Village, I think the Skeleton Army is trying to take over the entire Misthalin Kingdom."

Though Silver wasn't paying any attention to the warrior after he said his master was dead. No, he couldn't be. Silver swallowed his tears, he remembered how he met the great mage one year ago. The day he learned how great his arcane ability was and the beauty of how magic could save him from falling into despair and poverty.

"What is your name?" The warrior asked softly as he turned away from the young mage, embarrassed at seeing the boy in distress.

"Silvermagel3, apprentice to the former Layte Aubury," Silver said looking up, his eyes red but his face clear of tears. A defiant gleam in his eyes, "So what is happening now, are we planning any assault on the enemy?" "I do not know," The warrior replied and looked down, "I am not even a soldier in the Lumbridge or Draynor armies. I am just a mercenary, looking for some money here and then there but I was injured in my last battle and am mining essence for some gold. My name is Grantultar, or just Grant, by the way."

"Then I must go," Silver said and tapped the runes which surround his belt, "I am sorry to leave you as we have just met but I want to know what is going on."

"Well, goodbye then," Grant said and stepped back as Silver closed his eyes and prepared to cast his spell. He said the spells incantation, the runes on his belt glowed brightly. A purple ring came from the sky and descended upon Silver. It hit the floor then pulled back up into sky taking Silver with him. The warrior named Grant watched the scene with wide eyes. Then with a grunt, he rumbled to the portal that would lead him back to the Wizard Tower.

Silver saw purple flash fly him and he landed lightly in the middle of Lumbridge courtyard, the great castle of the Duke loomed before him. With a small prayer to his fallen master, he entered the palace and to the Duke's room. The Duke of Lumbridge has a personal guard around him but his counsel is open to everyone, even of those of Zamorak. The castle was packed, many new and poor adventures sat around, glancing dully around the castle.

"Halt!" A guard grabbed his shoulder and flung him back, waving his arms wildly, Silver regained his balance. The guard had his sword drawn, and was blocking the way to the Duke's room.

"Let me through!" Silver commanded as he straightened his robes, "I thought anyone could be able to speak to the Duke?"

"The defeat of the great Varrock has put us all on alert and no one is allowed to speak to the Duke," The guard said grimly, "Now please if you would leave."

"No, I am-was the apprentice of Layte Aubury, owner of the rune shop in Varrock." Silver tried not to choke on his words, "I know he was killed and demand to know what is going to happen, I swear I shall avenge my master's death."

"You are Silvermagel3?" A voice came from behind the guard as a man in elegant blue clothes came out of the room. Silver gave a low bow to the duke, and said, "Yes, my lord."

"Please, come in," Duke Horatio said as he tapped the guard on the shoulder. The guard, with a frown, moved over to admit Silver into the room. It was large with a magnificent bed in the middle and a large chest in the corner. Silver sat down in a straight-back chair while the Duke went and looked out the window. Silver wait patiently for the duke to speak first.

"Why is it that you are the only one to survive the battle at Varrock," The duke finally turned and looked at Silver, "All the others who attempted to leave were hunted down and killed. We have My own son is among the lost…"

Silver answered, "My master, Aubury, changed the time of my teleportation so it elapsed to five days. I do not know the reason, maybe, because he knew that the survivors would be hunted down."

"Hmm," The duke frowned, his eyes flashing in worry and grief, "You seen my son before, when the Wizards had a meeting here. Did you see him in Varrock?"

Silver thought about it, "No, I do not believe I did. Though I think he is still alive as they demanded the king of Varrock and m-my master,"-Silver tried to stop the tears from swarming to his eyes- "Surely, they would try to ransom him?"

"Yes, you might be right," The duke's face brightened with hope, "I will have to send a spy into the occupied lands to search for my son, Mathias."

"I will do it," Silver said, and the duke's eyes widened. Silver felt a little angry at his shock, _I am strong, why doesn't anyone think it?_

"You?" The duke said, disbelieving, then turned back to the window, thinking, "You know the land around Varrock, and most of the hiding places around it, you were a rogue once, no? Sorry, don't answer that, my mouth speaks not from my head." Silver just nodded, the banished memories from those years swirled up again. With control, he locked them back up. The duke continued, "I agree, you will go and try to find my son."

"Thank you, Sir," Silver gave another bow, "Though how am I to get there? Teleportation is out of the way as they have immense teleportation-block on the area. The roads to the north-east region of the Misthalin Kingdom is probably well guarded."

"Immensely," The duke replied, and walked over to a table with a map of the Kingdom of Misthalin on it, "The residents of Edgeville and Barbarian Village destroyed the two bridges that cross the River Lum to the north, and protect the area from the north. The River Lum is too wide and very fast to cross on with boats. Then if you follow the river down to the border where you can enter Al-Kharid, we, Lumbridge, Draynor, and the desert folk, are holding the area. As you see, there is no way into Varrock."

"Looks like it but I see a way," Silver smiled, as he pointed to a little shed near the River Lum, "They forgot about the Hill Giant Pass."

**Another chapter done, and I got two reviews, sweet. ^.^**

**DragonGymLeader: yes, not very exciting but it is needed.**

**Vittyg: Thank you for the review and I love gods, especially when they talk and do…mortal stuff. Hope you keep reviewing.**


	3. Tears of an Uncle

Saradomin gazed down from his holy throne, his eyes locked on a young mage as he, the mage, teleported down into Barbarian Village. The wild men glanced at his robes and turned back to the matters at hand for the boy wore blue robes of good. The god frowned, thinking, as the boy walked slowly north of the small village. Saradomin suddenly smiled, and disappeared from his throne.

"Yuck, this will never come out," Silver remarked as he scrubbed at the gunk that coated the hem of his robes. Irritated, he gave up and looked onward into the darkness of the Edgeville Dungeon. He hit the floor with his staff and it lit up, giving a warm glow as it shed its light on the ground. He walked slowly and carefully as he gazed around for an danger. Small rats creped around noisily, their squeaks filling the small corridor. Holding the staff up higher, the light fell across a man in blue robes.

"Hello, Silvermagel3," The man's voice boomed as he walked towards Silver, who froze on the spot as he recognized the man. He was in many books of lore and the ancient past.

"M-my god," Silver stammered, "S-Sara, I am not worthy of your holy presence. Forgive me for my appearance, I-I am going on a mission to save Prince Mathias."

"Yes, yes," Saradomin growled at the nickname, "I know about this…mission and I just came to give you something for your journey, also a little tip." The good god said as he handed over a small brass key, "This will get your through the door into the enemies territory. I realized that they would eventually figure out about the Hill Giant Pass so I locked it with my powers and now only one who wears the holy robes and this key will be able to get through."

"Thank you, your holiness," Kriss took the key gratefully, "I must hurry, one of the duke's informants say that they guard the road from sunset to dawn. I only got a few hours to get out of this dungeon and into Varrock."

"Yes, my tip is to get to the Cooking Guild," The god said with a frown. _Mortals, _he thought_, always impatient. _"Most of the refugees that are still alive, are trapped inside. Sadly, nothing is able to get to the top of the tower, not even the gnomes gliders. Good luck, young mage, I grant you good luck for your journey." The god stepped back and disappeared into the darkness. Silver hurried over to see but the god was gone.

He walked swiftly as he traveled through the large dungeon, many creatures glared and growled from the darkness. The light of the staff held them off but Silver wasn't sure as for long, he quickened his pace. A loud distant rumbling alerted Silver of what is ahead. _Hill giants_!

_Meanwhile in other lands of RuneScape_

A monk stood on the balcony that with its view to the dangerous north, the vile wilderness could be seen. A ripple of terror tore his spin as he heard the drums and horn of war resounding in the vast, dark lands. He prayed to his god for comfort and peace in this dire hour but his god's mind wasn't on his followers but of a young lad traveling deep into occupied territory. With a slight sense of being abandoned, he glanced down.

A pang of discomfort tore him as he saw his fellow monks wielding, not of holy books, but weapons. They did not wear the saintly robes, but were clothed in heavy armor that clanged with the slightest movements. Brother Stalt was the only of the hundred monks not to wield the armor of stupid brutes and keep to his faith. _A monk of Saradomin never holds a weapon to a foe but keeps to his mind and figures out it mentally and strategically, not with physical force_; as written in the Holy Book of Saradomin.

"Oh, Saradomin, holy and strongest of the High Three, please hear my prayers," Stalt closed his eyes and clasped his hands, the holy book in between them, "I wish that you watch us as we protect your sanctuary and give us a way to defeat the incoming army."

"Uncle, I see you are still putting your hope into one you have never seen," A young feminine voice said, slightly amused. The monk frowned as he turned to face the woman. She was startling pretty with deep violet eyes that peered out from long brown hair. She wore armor that reeked of old leather and a long bow was strapped onto her back, a heavy quiver next to it. Heavy arrow feathers poked out from behind her shoulder.

"Sister's daughter," His voice stern, "You should follow the path of good, and not the filthy road of a rogue! I see the stains of blood on your hands, and the dark sense of murder on your mind. Now if you just came to argue with my religious decisions, I will ask you to leave." He turned back to face the north, his thin face a worried mask.

"Uncle, uncle, uncle," The female rogue chuckled as she went and stood next to her uncle, "I did not come to argue with you. I just wanted to ask if you would want another bow." The woman pulled off her bow, and nocked an arrow on the string. "Though I don't really believe it will help as I heard from the towers on the wilderness barrier that this army is massive, and not even Varrock could hold it…Also Uncle was…mother able to make it out of Varrock?"

The middle-age monk was silent for a moment before saying, "Only one was able to make it out of Varrock…and it was not Carla." His voice cracked and tears flew down his cheeks, sobs ravaged his shoulders. Stalt fell to his knees and pressed his forehead to the balconies railing. His niece pressed her hand on his shaven head, her own tears falling silently down her tanned face. The monk after a few moments muttered, "I'm sorry Rose, I never wished you would ever see me like this or the world as it is now."

Rose couldn't stand to look at her uncle, unless she wanted to have a mental breakdown. So she only said, "Me too, my uncle, me too."

**I will stop the chapter there, I know, another short chapter. It just felt like a nice place to stop a chapter, know what I mean? Well, I'm weird so you probably don't, anyway, to other stuff. Silvermagel3 is an actual account of mine, though he is not my main. Just a really low level magic-user, please, no one send me messages. Anyway! To reviews! 5 reviews now, Woot!! That is five more then my Harry Potter fan fiction.**

**Haldir639: Yes, I love when gods get a mortal appearance too.**

**Flamer Snoop (x2): Thanks for liking my story so much! Also yes, I am defiantly going to make more chapters.**

**Now I hope you two keep reviewing! Until next chapter.**


	4. The Seven Strangers

Silver pressed his hand to the orb on the staff and the light went out, plunging the small shed into a black darkness. He wait for his eyes to adjust before he noticed a doorway to the left of him. Pulling out the small brass key from his pocket, he put it in the lock and turned the key. The door swung open silently to let him into the outside. With slow and silent steps he turned east and glanced back and forth, ever shadow seemed to be a blade coming down upon him. An owl hooted faintly from above him, he jumped with a loud curse. The bird looked at him slowly, turning his head slowly.

The bird honored by Saradomin still lives in this land, Silver thought as he lifted a hand out to the young bird. It with a hoot jumped from the branch and landed lightly on his palm. _A bird of Saradomin only comes to the hand that it truly believes is good and respectful_, as said in the Holy Book. The small bird looked up at him with intense blue eyes. Silver with a shrug, put the small bird on his shoulder and kept on walking. _At least I'm not alone anymore_, he thought amused.

Slowly, the sky was turning darker with each step that Silver took towards the east. No stars shone over head but a pale moon that only intensified the dark shadows. The owl on his shoulder, gazed around bored but on alert. There was no sound except soft footsteps, thump of a staff, robes snapping against fallen twigs, and the small hoot of a bird at times.

A dark tower loamed out above the tall trees ahead of him. The tower was a light color and when sunlight hit it, it shone merrily and welcoming. Days before the Skeleton Army, tempting smells and scents would come drafting out from the open windows and come all the way to the road. Hungry adventurers would come here before Varrock and eat a free meal made by aspiring chefs. Now only faint remnants could be smelled, and the tower seemed a hallow shell of its former self.

Silver walked up to the tower, he came to the Cooking Guild once two years ago in his thieving and bandit days. How he had fainted on the doorstep from hunger, and the young chefs there fed him back to his self. He spent a week there, learning about cooking until he felt that everyone was being annoyed by him. So he left, with half of the money in the small bank they had there. He never returned. Now here he was, seeing the dead body of a once lovely building.

With a glance around him, he hit the door of the guild softly with the orb of his staff. The sound reverberated around him into the darkness. With a cringe, he stopped knocking and waited. The door remained closed and Silver thought he heard voices from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder but no one was there The owl bit him in his shoulder and pointed at the door of the guild. He looked to see that it was slowly opening to let out a older woman in her forties.

"Who are you?" She asked softly and quietly. She had her hands in a dirty white apron, Silver assumed she was clutching a butcher knife. Though her hand might have been shaking, her eyes were cold steel upon him.

"I am Silvermagel3, former apprentice of the late Layte Aubury," Silver said, quickly, "I have got a certain tip that led me here. Is Prince Mathias here?"

The woman remained silent but she stiffened with the name of Mathias, "How do I know you are not a follower of Zamorak and just wear the disguise of a blue-robed wizard?"

"I-I, what!" Silver exclaimed, "I am a real follower of Saradomin, I-I mean, who else would be able to have a owl stay with him, the animal of the holy god!" The owl on his shoulder gave the woman a small hoot.

"Yes," The woman said, her face smiled slowly, "I am sorry and ask for your forgiveness with my attitude before but it is dark times. Please come in before-"

"We get here?" A voice crooned, Silver turned around quickly and counted five soldiers in dark armor walking up to her. Vicious swords were held by pale boney hands…_Skeleton warriors! _The leader took a step forward with a grin, "Look my men, fresh meat."

Silver touched each of the runes on his belt with a single finger. The leader saw this and order his men to attack but it was too late as he yelled, "Fire bolt!" A small jet of fire pulsed from his hand and struck the leader, who screamed and fell back in pain. The woman jumped forward, a yell on her lips, and swung a knife. The head was thrown back and with a sickening crack, it fell off. Meanwhile, the other three were coming towards the two.

The young mage concentrated and formed a ball with his hands while quickly muttering the words of a spell. Then thrusting his hands forward, the ball was turned into a dark ball of stone and shot forward to hit another warrior. The woman grabbed his shoulder and pulled her back to the guild, the door flew open at her touch and she threw him in. A second later she came through and the door shut with a loud bang.

Silver blinked at the sudden change of light, and waited for his eyes to adjust once more. Finally, when he could see again, he glanced around. The room which once was filled with young chefs and gourmet foods was bare. The stove and dining tables were gone, to be replaced by a larger and longer stand which had the surrounding areas of Varrock on it. Seven people, including the woman in the battle, sat around it, faces locked on Silver and expressionless.

"Caraltana, why do you bring him in here!" A loud male voice came from a short elderly man, a long gray beard almost touching the top of the map table. The woman flinched at his cold tone but didn't move.

"I am not a ruthless killer like the Skellots!" She threw him a dirty look, "I was not going to let him be killed out there, also, I did not see your support out there when they attacked! Please, old man, stop acting like your in charge."

"If not me, then who?" He replied, "Never mind that, I did not employ any others seeing as I thought you would come right back in. I see I was wrong…"

"Yes, like many other things!" Caraltana rebuked, furious. A tall man in soft furs stood up, the woman next to him threw him an alarmed look. They exchanged glances but the man shook his head. The other woman sighed and looked away.

"Stop this nonsense, we can not start fighting among ourselves," The fur man said, gently patting the woman on the shoulder, "That is what the enemy wants and I won't give them moldy bones the satisfaction!"

"Yes, you are right, husband," The woman at his side stood up and flashed them all a defiant look, "Now Ibar, swallow your damn pride, Caraltana, don't act so rash! I don't care about your two's problems but I would like more about this young boy." All heads turn back to Silver, who turns bright red in slight embarrassment.

"Who are you?" A man in the shadows leaned forward into the small candle that sat atop of the table. It was a dwarf in bright blue clothes.

"Silvermagel3," Silver said bluntly. He had said his full name over the last week more then twice and he, truth be told, was sick of it.

"Silver!" A cry came from next to the dwarf and a fury of robes engulfed him. He blinked as he struggled to see the hugging figure, "T-Thessalia! You're alive, but they said no one made it out alive, but here you are!"

"Thessalia, do you know this boy?" The dwarf asked, his hand slowly stroking his long brown beard that almost reached the toes of his feet. Thessalia smiled through her tears.

"Yes, yes," She said quickly, "This is Layte Aubury's apprentice, a very good friend of mine. I was so worried about you! I heard that everyone who went into the Essence Mine were killed…I thought you were too."

"No, I will tell you later," Silver added as she saw her mouth open to ask the question. She gave him a smile and returned back to her chair. Though Ibar still had a small frown on his face.

"If he did escape, then why did he come back here for?" The old man said slowly, "I mean, why not run away and never come back. Tell me!"

"Silence, Ibar," The last voice said, remaining in the shadows, "He came looking for me, of course. My father probably sent him,"-the man stood up and stepped into the light- "I am Mathias, son of the Duke Horacio. The Duke of the great Lumbridge."

_**Cool, another chapter done! Sorry that it took so long but I have been busy with school quickly approaching. It always has to ruin things, eh. Anyway…reviews!**_

_**Flamer Snoop: Okay I will hurry up and make more**_

_**Yes, I know you need to read more**_

_**Okay, I'll hurry!**_

_**Give me a sec!**_

_**Well, wait!**_

_**Sorry, but I can't stop reading…**_

_**Sadly, yes**_

_**But I want to know the rest…**_

_**No…yes.**_

_**Fine!**_

_**I'm not looking!**_

_**Fine I will!**_

_**Sorry, I just had to do that. Anyway, thank you for the review and I quickly made this chapter after I read the review. Though please don't do that for every chapter, I like info about my chapters. Hope you keep updating!!**_


End file.
